Valestos/Devil May Cry
Seireitei : Devil May Cry : Private RP Grounds Seireitei is a circular shiro with four main entrances, ten days walk apart, each guarded by one of the Gatekeepers. These gates are collectively called the Four Great Pure Soul Gates (四大瀞霊門, Shidai Seireimon): these gates are made up of the Northern Black Ridge Gate (黒隆門, Kokuryōmon), the Eastern Blue Stream Gate (青流門, Shōryūmon), the Southern Red Hollow Gate (朱洼門, Shuwaimon), and the Western White Way Gate (白道門, Hakutōmon). Las Noches : Devil May Cry : Private RP Grounds They used to reside there with their army of Nine-Tails complete with medical facilities and detention wings. This was also Akuma Blizzardmane's castle when he was still the High Prince of The Nine-Tails, and he would station his army of Nine-Tails here. Las Noches is a massive fortress which can be seen for miles. It consists of a main building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings. Atop the dome are five smaller towers, which appear to contain areas such as Akuma's throne rooms and the Royal meeting hall. Shin'ō Academy : Devil May Cry : Private RP Grounds The academy was founded some 2,100 years ago. The Academy was once called the Nine-Tailed Academy. It was then changed to the Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō, as well as the Nine-Tails of the Gotei 13. Shin'ō Academy : Devil May Cry : Private Battle Grounds *Harmony Nyx *Dark Prynce *Slot 3 *Slot 4 Harmony Nyx *Health: 3,411,964/3,411,964 *Speed: 1,307 (5,471.917568) *Strength: 1,456 (12,877.2180992) *Fatigue: 1,384/2,375 *Regeneration: 50% *Effects: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength, x1.15 Health, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Silenced Aura Strength, x1.15 Health, x1.15 Sig/Ult Damage, Silenced Existence 4 Speed/Strength Silenced Eternity Health, +14% Regen, Servant of Silence Speed/Strength, -14% HP/turn, When the Clock Strikes Twelve Speed/Strength Dark Prynce *Health: 1/2,285,970 *Speed: 1,049 (1,965.084) (2456.355) *Strength: 1,048 (1,317.57384) *Fatigue: 1,840/2,910 *Regeneraiton: 60% *Equipment: Experimental Symbiotic Armor, Experimental Energy Manipulator, 2 Scepter Gems, Dark Orb, Shroud, Chaos Aura, Cloud Ring, Sun Ring, Kurugai Akuma, Combat Gloves *Effects: 1.3x Speed, 1.15x Health, sig/ult attacks deal x1.15 damage, 1.2x Speed/Strength/Health/Fatigue, 1.1x Attacks, 1.75x Magic Damage, 2.25x Magic Damage, Sun Flame Regeneration, Silenced Strike 11 Strength, 25% Resistance to ki and melee attacks (2 turns) Fight to 1 HP *Harmony reformed, seeming unharmed from the previous fight - in fact, she seemed to actively enjoy getting hurt. Twirling her knives in her fingers, she grinned - transforming and teleporting behind Prynce, stabbing at him 20 times. 9 hit, 622,850 damage. *Prynce gladly smiled seeing that she was enjoying herself, and transformed swiftly activating his sun flame, before slashing at her 20 times with Kurugai Akuma (12 hit). 578,259 Damage *Harmony didn't actually dodge any of the attacks, though they still didn't seem to have any effect. She tilted her head, and the tips of her hair seemed to glow silver before she teleported right in front of Prynce. It seemed her hair was also prehensile - and the silvery tips were razor-sharp, given that she just tried stabbing Prynce with all of them. dual sword slashes 6 hit, 415,233 damage. *Prynce pretty much shrugged off the attacks like nothing, before spinning his scythe up, and firing off 5 (8) Evil Impulses (5 hit), before slashing at Harmony 15 times when his scythe came back down (10 hit). 910,222.5 Damage. Silenced Existence triggers twice. *Harmony activates Silenced Eternity, before teleporting back. The tips of the needles she left in Prynce suddenly exploded, and the shrapnel converted itself into energy - resulting in another explosion. more dual sword slashes 10 hit, 740,499 damage. *Prynce smirked before he used Chaos Combo on her (1 hit), along with 5 Evil Impulses (8) (5 hit) and 5 Evil Spears (8) (6 hit). 803,137.5 Damage Silenced Eternity triggers once. *Harmony activates Servant of Silence Eternity triggers once. She then snaps her fingers, and a black hole suddenly forms on top of Prynce, briefly. Cascade (5 hit) Storm (25 hit) Evil Impulse (3 hit) Dual Sword Slash (6 hit) 2,204,457 damage. 25 Stacks of Silenced Strike Strength Inflicted. *Prynce casts heal level 5 on himself, before he gets engulfed in glowing winds (Speed Buff Level 5, Energy Resistance Level 5, Melee Resistance Level 5, Rush Count Buff Level 5) then slashes at her 20 times (11 hit). 276,961.96688 Damage. 14 stacks of Silenced Strike removed. *Harmony activates When the Clock Strikes Twelve Silenced Existence Stacks, 1 spent to use Silenced Eternity and pulls the trick of teleporting a knife to Dark Prynce's heart dual sword slashes. 13 hit, damage reduced to 2,024,587. *Battle over. Harmony tilts her head, "Do you like pain? Causing and receiving it?" She asks. *Prynce pulls the knife out and just looks at her a little unfazed. "I prefer to cause the pain, but receiving helps me know I'm alive." Prynce says walking over and inserting the knife into her stomach. "What about you?" *She actually grinned, uninjured but clearly feeling it, "Take a guess~" *Prynce smiled before kissing her. "Another round?" *Harmony kissed back, "As you wish~" Shin'ō Academy : Devil May Cry : Private Training Grounds *Slot 1 *Slot 2 *Slot 3 *Slot 4